Can This Happen?
by kitty8101
Summary: when Winry got into trouble that she didn't even have anything to do with....will Ed be there to get her out of it? But wait...when did their feelings get into this story..read and find out. this is my 1st fanfic..so if i did somethin'rong, plz tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ed you moron! That doesn't go there!" Winry threw a wrench at Edward Elric as he tried to put a screwdriver away with other wrenches. (They were cleaning up outside from fixing Ed's auto-mail arm) Ed just sidestepped the wrench and threw the screwdriver back at Winry. It hit her square between the eyes, cutting her skin some. The screwdriver fell to the soft grassy ground.

"Winry I…" Ed stepped towards her. He knew he shouldn't have thrown anything back; Winry couldn't dodge his fast 'attacks'. Winry started to tear as a thin line of blood slid down her nose.

"You…you…made me bleed, Ed." Winry touched her open cut. Ed quickly came over and placed his flesh hand onto her cut, applying pressure to her head. They were so close now….any more closer and they would end up….too late. Winry's lips gently crushed over Ed's, who returned the kiss. But back at central…..was a different story.

* * *

Roy Mustang hopped in the back seat of a jet black car, followed by Riza Hawkeye, and Armstrong driving. They had gotten information that the young girl that Edward and Alphonse Elric hang around with has something to do with the red water that's been poising the water supply. Mustang and Hawkeye were ordered to take the girl into state alchemist custody and bring her in for questioning…no matter what. But Mustang knew that they wouldn't leave without at least a few bumps and bruises. Edward would never let Winry go to central with them. The car started and sped off towards the train station.

* * *

Winry and Ed stood there in silence while Ed bandaged Winry's cut. Both still a little flushed from what had just happened. Ed finished just as Alphonse came outside. "Hey, dinners' ready. Uh…..Winry….what happened to your head?" Al asked. Winry smiled. "Nothing, it's just a cut." Well…alright." Al turned back inside. Winry made to follow him but Ed grabbed onto her arm. Winry looked back at him. "Aren't we even going to talk about what we just did?" Ed looked down. "All we did was kiss, that's all, Ed." Ed tightened his grip on her arm; he was holding her with his auto-mail arm, which knew no limits. "Ed…let go of me." Winry tried to pull away but couldn't. Ed started to shake, tightening his grip even more. _I made this arm…I can take apart! _Winry thought, she quickly reached out with her other hand and knocked the lock on Ed's auto-mail shoulder free. He yelled out as the arm fell to the ground.

Winry ran inside, leaving Ed standing there. He picked his arm up and painfully hooked it back on. "Great job genius, now Winry's going to throw those wrenches even harder at you…." Ed groaned as he went inside. He didn't see Winry in her usual spot at the table. As if knowing what his brother was thinking, Al said "She took her food out back." Ed nodded but didn't go after her; instead he sat down at the table and ate.

* * *

"Cornel…" Hawkeye started as she borded the train after Mustang and Armstrong following behind. "Yes Riza?" Roy asked as they took three seats in the back. "What's going to happen…if it's true…if this girl does in fact have something to do with the red water?" Mustang took a deep breath and Armstrong seemed to be waiting for his answer also. "We get all the information we can out of her. Then we kill her." Armstrong looked away and Riza drew a sharp breath. The train started to move and the trip would be spent in silence.

* * *

Winry fell asleep out back and nethier Ed or Al disturbed her; they went straight upstairs to bed/ Though Al never slept and Ed stayed awake the entire night thinking of Winry. Time passed slowly but eventually dawn came, along with a black car on the horizon. WInry was washing her tools from last night in the kitchen sink when she heard a knock at the front door. Ed came downstairs, closely followed by Al, as Winry opened the front door. Mustang and Hawkeye were standing there, both looking like they hadn't slept in days, which they haven't. "We'll have to ask you to come with us, miss." Mustang took a hold of Winry's arm. She looked confused. "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Ed ran over and stepped between them, causing Roy to withdraw his hand. "Why do I have to go with you guys anyway?" Winry asked from behind Ed. "We just need to ask you some questions, that's all." Riza answered. "Nuh-uh, Winry's not going anywhere with you." "Edward…" Mustang raised a gloved hand. "Cornal, you can't…we work together…besides, Winry hasn't even done anything." Ed said.

Winry nodded and held onto Ed's arms as he slowly backed up. "move Edward…or I'll move you." Mustang stepped through the doorway, Riza at his tail. Al stepped up next to his Ed. "Brother…get Winry out of here." Ed nodded in agreement and pushed Winry into the kitchen and out of view. Then he put his hands together and placed them on the kitchen door frame. In a matter of seconds he had produced a steel door blocking entrance into the kitchen. Ed stood facing the door as a stream of fire shot past his ear. He turned to see Al nowhere, and Riza Hawkeye holding some sort of flame thrower thing…Mustang was gone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

First off, thanks to everyone who R&R'ed the first chapter of my story, and thanks for the help. Next, I hope you'll like the next part of my story just as much, or even more. Please R&R this chapter. —sorry if this chapter is short, I dunno.

* * *

Winry screamed as the back door to the kitchen was burned to the ground. There was a yell from out front also as someone was thrown against a wall, most likely Riza Hawkeye. Before Winry could move, Mustang ran up and grabbed Winry's arms. "Come now miss, we only have a few questions for you to answer." Winry managed to get free by spitting in his eyes. Flames just missed her as she ducked under the table, which was burned. Ashes fell onto Winry's blonde hair as the steel door in front of the kitchen vanished. Ed entered the kitchen, his shirt torn and a slight burn along his neck, but overall he was just fine. Al came in behind him, carrying Riza in his arms, who had apparently had been knocked out.

"Nice trick Roy…with the flame thrower, but I have to say…she didn't put up much of a fight." Ed smirked as he walked past Mustang to Winry, who was holding her knees to her chest. "Come on, Win, lets' go." Ed held onto Winry's waist when she stood up. Mustang stepped forward. "Edward, I can not allow you to keep her here with you. I order you to hand over the girl now! Or I'll take her by force!" Roy threw Ed across the room with fire, burning the front of his shirt. He hit the wall and slid to the ground, he looked lifeless just laying there.

"Ed!" Winry ran up to him and Al stepped forward. "Brother!" Al yelled as he saw his brother lying there unconscious. He thought quickly. Mustang started walking towards Winry and his brother. He wouldn't let him harm them anymore! "Colonel….catch!" Roy looked at Al just as he threw Riza into him. He fell to the floor with a small 'oomph'. Al then quickly drew a circle and placed his hands down on it. Steel pipes and wires came out from the floor and walls and wrapped around Mustang's body, along with Riza whom he had been holding rather close. They both fell to the ground.

Winry didn't know what to do; she was confused at everything that had just happened…_Why do I have to go to Central when I haven't even done anything! _She stayed as Ed's side, moving some of his loose hair out of his eyes. Al picked up the tied up state alchemists and made for the door. "Oh Ed…why'd you have to go and protect me like that?" She hugged Ed tightly. "Because I love you Winry." Ed draped his auto-mail arm across the back of Winry's shoulders. She sat up and looked at him. "You're ok?" She looked like she would die if Ed gave her the wrong answer. "Yea, of course I'm ok." Ed sat up to. They just sat their smiling at each other until Al ran back to them, his left arm completely shattered. "Brother! Major Armstrong is here!" "Al? What the hell happened to you!" Ed stood up, he swayed a little, but he steadied him self by holding onto Winry's shoulders as she stood up too.

"Major….Armstrong?" Ed looked at Al questionably. He nodded in response. All of a sudden boulders were flying through the windows and walls. "Get down Winry!" Ed tried to pull Winry down, but it was too late. A small boulder hit Winry in the chest, knocking the wind out of her, she fell backwards at the impact. "Win!" Ed ran over to her and lifted her up in his arms, but a boulder hit his back, knocking him over along with Winry. "Watch it Ed you idiot!" He smiled as he sat up, well…Winry was back to normal…for the most part. She was shaking out of fear. "Brother!" Al yelled out as another rock hit Ed in the head this time, knocking him out once again. Two muscular arms wrapped around Winry, cutting off her oxygen supply. Winry felt light-headed as she tried to breathe. She saw Al engulfed in flames….then everything started to get darker and blurry….Mustang was in front of her, then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

THANKS FOR THE R&R, PLEASE COUNTINUE TO COMMENT. (I just 4get if Hughes is a Lt….please correct me if I'm wrong.)-I took some1's advice and tried to separate what ppl say, but I don't think it turned out all that good, let me know what you think then.

* * *

Winry woke up in a large white room, lying in a white bed. She was still in her own cloths. The room smelled strongly of cleansing alcohol and disinfectant. Winry sat up and looked around, she was in this room once before…when Ed got sick last summer…she was in the hospital ward at central! There was a man who Winry had met before, sleeping in a chair beside her bed. She touched his arm and Lt. Maes Hughes shot out of the chair.

"Sir! I was only resting my eyes. Sir!" Hughes saluted and Winry smiled some. "Relax, Maes, it was only me."

Hughes looked down at her. "So you're awake then, greeeat! You want to see some pictures of my daughter?"

Winry glared at him. "Why am I here in the first place?" She didn't waste any time trying to find out.

Hughes sighed and sat back down. "We got some information that leads us to believe you're involved with the red water that's been popping up everywhere."

Winry looked totally confused. "Red water? What's that?" She asked.

Hughes fell out of his chair just as Roy Mustang came into the ward. "Stand up please Hughes." He ordered, and Hughes quickly obeyed. Mustang looked at Winry. "Have a good sleep?"

Winry looked away from the men and curled her legs up to her chest.

"Where's Ed and Al?" She asked, though still not looking at him. She heard Mustang sigh and Hughes leave the ward.

Next thing she knew she was truned around and was inches from Roy's face. "Listen, Winry, I didn't want to bring you here….I know you had nothing to do with this…but someone thinks you do, and I'm lower ranking than him, so I have to listen to the fury…" Roy looked into Winry's bright blue eyes.

"Can you take me back home then?" Winry's voice started to shake. Mustang stood up straight and walked away, not even answering her, not even glancing back. Winry lay there for hours, crying into the stiff pillow. She was crying for Ed and Al, but mostly for herself.

* * *

Ed sat up from laying in bed. His head hurt more than ever, it never hurt this much when Winry threw her wrenches at him….but then Ed remembered what happened. He jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, nearly falling over a boulder. "What the hell! Winry, why haven't you cleaned up yet?" Ed yelled out.

"Brother…" Al came in from outside, covered in dirt. "…Winry isn't here."

As soon as he said that Ed was in his red coat and boots. "Damn them! Damn 'em all! I'm going to personally kill them for taking her away from me!" Ed ran out the door.

"Brother wait!" Al went to follow him but Ed told him to stop.

"Stay here Al, in case she gets out or something and comes back, alright?" Ed managed a slight smile.

"Yes, alright Brother, but hurry."

Ed nodded and started sprinting to the train station. "I'll save you Win. I'll save you."

* * *

Fuhrer Bradly slammed his fist down on his desk. "I've had enough of this!" He yelled at Mustang. "Of course I know that the girl has nothing to do with this!"

Mustang glared at the Fuhrer as he turned in his chair. "Sir, what do you want us to do with the girl now?" The other alchemists awaited the answer.

The Fuhrer turned around, smiling. "Why we have to dispose of her, don't we?" Fuhrer Bradly stood up and walked to the back window. "Make sure the Elric's stay out of this matter, won't you Roy?"

"Yes sir." Mustang saluted and walked out of the office towards his own. All the while hoping that Ed will show up soon, if not…he didn't even want to think about it. He walked in his office to find Riza sitting on the edge of his desk, her arm in a cast. "You're out of the ward already?"

Riza looked up at him and stood up. "Yes sir." Roy could see her pain behind her closed heart.

"Take a break, Lt. Go buy yourself a drink, just tell them to put it on my tab." Mustang walked around his desk and sat in his chair. Hawkeye looked surprised.

"I don't drink sir…but..well…I guess I could get just one.." Mustang didn't need to tell her twice, she was out of his office in a few minutes. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Roy?" Winry stepped into his office, looking rather vexed. Roy looked up from his paperwork (yea right).

"Winry…what are you doing over here? You should be resting."

"What for? I wasn't hurt…I did get lost trying to find you though." She smiled a little.

"Well, what do you need?" Mustang sat up straight.

"I want to call Ed and Al, will you let me?"

"Well…no, I'm sorry Winry, I can't allow you to do that." Roy knew there was someone somewhere listening to him, watching him.

Winry narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were different from all the other alchemists…but its only Ed that's different. Winry turned around and walked back to the ward.

Roy put his head in his hands. "It'll be alright." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Ed managed to catch the last train to central for a week. He took the only free seat he could find, which was next to a young girl, maybe a year younger than him, Al's age. HE sat down and closed his eyes. He felt a poke on his arm. He looked over to his side and saw the girl looking at him with huge bright eyes.

"I'm Shana, who are you?" The girl was dressed in a yellow sun dress with her light brown hair in pigtails, she reminded Ed so much of Nina Tucker.

"I'm Ed, now don't bug me anymore, got it shrimp?" Ed leaned back against the seat and crossed his arms. He felt another poke. He glared over at the girl. "What?"

"I like your hair." Shana smiled.

"Thanks, I like yours too, now if you would just leave me alone please, I'll let you keep your hair on your head." Shana pouted but reluctantly turned away to bother an older woman, Ed presuming her to be the mother. Ed fell asleep soon after, his head still hurting. He had a dream though…

(Ed's Dream)

He hugged his son and daughter as he walked in the door. His wife, Winry was waiting for him upstairs, she made a dinner just for the two of them. The babysitter, Al, came and took the kids to play a game while Ed went upstairs. He and Winry ate, laughed, and danced to music they played on a record. Ed left a trail of kisses down Winry's neck, he undid the buttons on the back of her dress, untied her hair from the ribbons, and…..

(End of Ed's Dream)

Ed was jerked awake by Shana. "What do u want now!" He was losing his patience.

The girl glared at him. "Well, I could've let you miss your stop, but I decided to wake you up instead. We're at central."

"Oh, thank you, umm….here…" Ed reached into his pocket and took out a penny. "It's not much, but it's for luck, alright? Now don't loose it."

Shana smiled and held the penny close to her heart. "Thank you, Ed"

Ed smiled then jumped off the train. "I'm coming Winry, I'm coming, and I'll bring you back, back to me and Al, don't worry." Ed started his walk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

THANKS FOR THE R&R! PLEASE COUNTINUE.

Winry entered the hospital ward again from walking the corridors and sat down on 'her' bed. "Pinako…I'm sorry the house is probably a mess, I hope you're at least yourself on your vacation…" Winry started to tear. "Oh Ed…I need you here!" She buried her face in the pillow.

* * *

Ed sat down on the sidewalk to rest his leg; he had been running since he got off the train, he was nearly there, almost with Winry. A stray cat chased a mouse towards Ed, who caught the mouse in his flesh hand and put him in his coat pocket. The cat hissed and Ed threw a pebble at it; the cat turned around and ran away. "It's alright, he's gone." Ed gently held the mouse in his hands and stroked its small body. It squeaked and wriggled out of Ed's grip, he scurried away, leaving Ed alone. He stood back up and stretched. "I'm coming for you Winry." He started to run again.

* * *

Winry layed there staring at the ceiling. She heard someone walking towards her so she glanced at them. There was Major Alexander Armstrong walking towards her.

"Miss Rockbell, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." For being such a large man, his grasp on Winry's arm was surprisingly light.

"Are you taking me home now?" WInry asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Well…ummm…yes, Miss Rockbell, yes I am." He smiled.

Winry's eyes sparkled with tears of joy. "Well then why are we still here? Lets go already!" She jumped out of the bed.

Armstrong laughed and led Winry out of the ward and towards Fuhrer's office..Winry of course had no idea where she was going. Halfway down the hall they heard yells and the whole building shook.

"Major! Stop wasting time with that girl, she's going to die if this building goes down anyway, take care of her later!" Havoc ran past them and disappeared around the corner.

Winry stopped smiling. "You weren't taking me home? You were taking me somewhere…so you could kill me?" WInry stared at him with wide eyes.

"I was only following orders, Miss Rockbell." Armstrong tried to explain as the building rumbled beneath their feet again.

"Well follow this!" Winry took a wrench out of her pocket and whacked Armstrong in the head with it.

"Umm…ouch." He fell over, out cold.

WInry smiled and silently complimented herself. For a minute she thought she heard someone call her name, she just shrugged it off and turned around. There, standing in front of her now, was a tall man wearing an eye patch over one of his eyes.

"Hello little girl, come with me now." Fuhrer Bradly grabbed onto both of Winry's shoulders and smiled slyly.

"No way!" Winry yelled and hit him across the face with the wrench. For a few seconds, the man seemed to change. He had long green hair, kept out of a sharp face by a think headband, shorter in height, and wearing what looked like a skirt and top in a greenish-black. Then he returned to 'normal'. "You're….you're one of those…those things aren't you? Edward told me about you, your Lust, right?"

"Damn you!" The disguised Homunculus (sp?) slapped Winry. "Get the name right girl! I'm Envy and we're not things we're Homunculi (sp?)."

"Oh, are you, _Fuhrer_?" Roy Mustang stepped out into the hall from a nearby office, his right gloved hand raised in a snapping motion.

Envy only smiled then changed. WInry was now looking at a perfect replica of herself. "So, Roy, which one of us is the real me..hmm? choose wisely!" The cloned Winry threw itself on top of the real Winry, knocking her down. They rolled on the ground, hitting, biting…then they stood up. One was holding the wrench and the other had a bloodied nose.

"Roy, its me!" The Winry with the wrench yelled out.

"No, please, Roy, its me." The other Winry spoke quietly.

Roy was confused, he turned his hand towards one Winry, then to the other, unable to decide on which to burn.

"I know how to tell them apart." Edward Elric stepped up behind the Winrys, bloodied and looking worn out.

"Ed? You came for me?" The Winry with the wrench asked.

"Well I came for the real WInry. Now, I'm going to ask a question that only the real Winry would know because she's the only one other than myself who knows.:

Mustang kept his gloved hand raised, ready to increate the imposter.

Ed took a deep breath. "Alright…What's written on the inside of my pocket watch?" He glared at the floor, fists clenched.

The Winry with the wrench stepped towards him. "Ed…you hardly ever talk about that, especially in front of other state alchemists…" She glanced at Mustang.

"It says 'remember', then the date you and Al burned your house down." The other Winry said. The unreal Winry, the one with the wrench,turned around and shapeshifted again, this time into Ed's mother. Ed himself was paralyzed as he looked at the homunculus. Mustang stepped forward.

"Edward…come give your precious mother a hug, oh I've missed you so much." Envy, as Trisha Elric, turned back to Ed with open wide arms.

Winry was pushed to the side by Mustang who snapped his fingers, sending a wave a flames onto Envy.

Envy changed again to the little girl, Shana, That Ed had met on the train. "I like your hair!" She screamed as flames surrounded her, burned her.

Ed was still frozen, shaking. "Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!" Ed put his hands together and them placed them on the ground. A wall came out of the floor, cutting Envy and Edward off from Mustang and Winry. The flames around Envy vanished as they were cut off from Mustang.

Envy, now in his/her true form stood up and crossed his/her arms. "Why'd you help me you little punk?"

"It was you…who took Winry away from me in the first place?" Ed didn't look up.

"Of course it was me, I had to get you weaker so I took away what made you strong. Envy laughed but was silenced as the wall that closed them off was shattered.

Lust stepped through, her fingers extended and bloody. "Those two alchemists were as sot as butter…but the girl was softer…her skin was so smooth, it made that more easier to cut her through and through."

"Can I eat her?" Gluttony followed Lust. Envy smiled and joined him at Lust's side.

Ed extended a blade from his auto-mail arm and ran for the homunculi. "Damn you all! No one's eating Winry, I love her too much, I won't let you!" HE readied himself to cut Lust into pieces……..

* * *

Well that seemed like a good place to stop, hopefully the ending of this chapter will leave you wanting more, well you'll get more…as soon as I get another idea. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

THANKS FOR THE R&R! AND DON'T WORRY……WINRY IS NOT DEAD, AS A FEW OF YOU THOUGHT AFTER READING THE LAST CHAPTER.

* * *

Lust smiled and jumped back as Ed thrashed the blade at her. "You'll have to try harder than that."

Ed growled then turned to Gluttony, who was trying to bite Ed's real arm off. "I'll slit your throat!"

Gluttony only smiled while Lust extended her fingers through Ed's flesh arm. "There ya go Gluttony, that'll make it easier to chew when you tear it from his cold…lifeless body." She laughed and Envy turned into Winry again.

"I like this girl's body…its nice, nice clothes too." Envy looked down at him/herself.

Ed fell to his knees, holding onto his arm. "Damn you…just leave Winry alone."

Lust stepped towards him. "Oh, we'll leave her alone…once she's in her grave and your heart is so broken that you'll have no choice but to kill yourself to get rid of the pain."

Envy, as Winry, pretended to die and fell to the ground. Gluttony burst out laughing.

"Don't be so sure that's going to happen so soon!" Ed clapped and fell forward onto his hands. They glowed and a cement spike went into Lust's stomach.

She gasped and started to breathe heavier. "How…dare you!" Lust's fingers went through Ed's chest, just missing his heart; he yelled out from the pain.

Gluttony stood in the back of the hallway while Envy was off to the side, going through every transformation she's been.

Lust pulled the spike from her body with her free hand, keeping her extended fingers of the other hand through Ed's chest.

Ed started to fell light headed from all of his previous fights trying to get into the building in the first place. "Win…ry" He looked up at Lust who was smiling.

"I won't kill you now…I'll make you watch the girl die first…or…ooh…I have a much much better idea. Envy! Bring the girl in!" Lust shouted to Envy, who was now Roy Mustang.

Envy nodded and walked down the hall and around the broken wall.

Lust withdrew her fingers from Ed, leaving him there on his hands and knees, unable to move.

Mustang came back in with the unconscious, Winry in his arms.

Lust smiled and pointed in front of Ed. "Just put her there."

Ed looked up. "Win…"

Mustang smiled at Lust the put WInry down in front of Edward.

Ed saw a red mark on her leg as Mustang, who the other homunculi thought was Envy, set her down. His mind raced as he looked down at Winry.

"Now…Envy! Get back here!" Lust shouted at Mustang. He obeyed and went to stand beside Gluttony, who looked uneasily at the alchemist 'clone'. "Now…continuing, Edward…kill the girl or kill yourself, but just so you know, you'll both die anyway."

Ed looked at Winry; he smiled and plunged the blade of his auto-mail arm into her heart. There was silence…then… 'Winry' shape shifted into Envy, who was dead.

"NO!" Lust screamed. "But…" Her eyes widened and she turned to Mustang. "…then you really are him…"

"No one, I repeat…no one, replicas me and lives, as you can see, that one's already dead." He raised his arm sideways and snapped. Flames were thrown onto Gluttony, who was burned quickly. He died screaming. When Mustang finally stopped the fire, there was nothing left of the homunculi besides his ashes and a few charred bones. All the while Mustang never took his eyes off of Lust.

Ed hadn't moved since he stabbed Envy. He retracted the blade and slowly stood up.

Lust only stood there, she made no move to attack.

"Edward…go find Winry." Mustang stepped forward with his gloved hand raised at Lust.

"No way, _colonel_! This thing took her away from me! There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun and kill her. I'm taking her down myself!" Ed yelled, the blade extending from his auto-mail arm again.

Lust smiled to herself, though still not moving, still staring at Roy.

"Edward, she was in bad shape when I last saw her, she ran off down the hall, she was bleeding…a lot. I know you love her; anyone can see it when you look at her. Now if you really love her, you'll find her and help her."

Ed was silent then smirked. "Alright. I'll find her then." He ran down the hall; finding and following a trail of blood. He heard a small sound, like a click (or snap!) then Lust screaming. He shook his head and picked up his pace.

A little while down the hall, he turned a corner and saw Major Armstrong sitting up against the wall, one arm badly injured. He looked up at Ed. "She went that way." He lifted his good arm and pointed straight, where the hall intersected with another.

"Jesus Major! Do you need any help first?" Ed kneeled in front of him, looking at the bruise forming on his bald head, though this wasn't a wound the homunculi inflicted on him…it was because of Winry's wrench, Ed knew the mark.

Armstrong put his hand on Ed's shoulder. "Go after the woman you love, Edward, I'll be fine, but she's…she's not doing well…but she can still hit pretty hard…"

Ed nodded and ran off in the direction Armstrong pointed to, still following a thick trail of blood. "Oh man…Win...you should have just stayed where you were. Al this moving around just slows the clotting of your blood. If I wer-" Ed stopped walking at looked at the bloody mess that lie in front of him a few feet.

Winry was face down on the ground, a large pool of blood around her. She was bleeding from her stomach, both arms, and both of her legs. WInry was pale, eyes closed, and her breathing very shallow.

"WInry!" Ed ran up to her and gently rolled her onto her back with her head in his lap. Ed's chest was still bleeding badly, but right now he didn't pay any attention to his own wounds as he looked down at the girl he had always loved for as long as he could remember. "Come on baby, please wake up. Wake up, please, please." Ed shut his eyes tightly, holding back tears as he thought of losing Winry.

"E-Ed?" Winry whispered…though her body stayed lifeless.

Ed's eyes shot open and he stared down at her. Her eyes were barely open. "Come on Winry, you need medical treatment."

"I…never…answered…you…" WInry was struggling to speak, Ed could tell.

"You don't have to answer anything right now, come on." Ed stood up and held Winry limp body like a small child. Her chest facing his, her face buried in his neck, and his hands holding her up by her backside. Though it was difficult because of their height difference, but Ed managed.

"I…want…to…answer…this…"Winry's body bled onto Ed's and vice versa as he started to walk towards the hospital ward. He was surprised at the lack of state alchemists up here.

"Winry, you shouldn't be talking, you need to-" Ed started.

"I…love…you…too." WInry interrupted.

Ed stopped walking. He hadn't been paying attention to whatever could be in front of him, he was staring down at Winry. Standing in the middle of the hallway…….was Lust. Ed tightened his hold on Winry protectively. Ed examined Lust. Her dress was incinerated up to her thigh, her gloves ripped, and he swore her hair was about five inches shorter. To put it simply…she looked like hell.

"I'll kill both of you now!" Lust's voice was dry.

Ed looked around as Winry's breathing swallowed more. Behind Lust, where the hallway turned, from behind the corner, was a gloved hand sticking out--- raised in a snapping motion………


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm nearing the end of this story. I'm not sure how many more chapters I will add. But I am creating another story. But not with full metal alchemist, I'll give ya the details with the last chapter, which will probably be chapter 7. now as more of you will probably think…winry is not going to die. She is only hurt…very very very very badly. **

**Thx for the R&R.

* * *

**

Lust ran towards Ed and Winry, but there was a snap and she was cut off by a wall of fire. "Damn!" She turned and was met by another wall of fire.

Mustang came into view, his clothing tattered and stained with blood. His left arm was limp, evidently broken. "Run the other way, Full Metal." HE yelled as he shot flames at Lust again.

Ed didn't answer but turned and walked at a much faster pace. Winry was even more pale from loosing so much blood. "Hold on Winry, hold on." Ed whispered against her ear. She whined in response, she didn't have any energy to speak anymore.

He heard another snap and then silence. Lust was finally dead. Ed silently cheered. But his joy was cut short when Winry started to shake. "…cold…"

Ed was dying on the inside, he didn't like seeing Winry like this. "Alright, don't worry, I'm taking you somewhere safe."

She didn't respond, her skin was losing color fast.

"Just stay awake Winry, open your eyes, come on Win." Ed walked faster.

Winry opened her eyes a bit, they were gray and clouded. "Ed…I can't…so…tired.." Her eyes started to close again.

"NO! Stay awake Winry, if you do…I'll…I'll buy you a brand new tool kit, how's that sound? Will you do it for that?"

Winry opened her eyes once again and smiled weakly. "I'll try, but…I want it all….steel…and my name…inscribed with gold…on every piece…" Winry knew what she wanted.

Ed laughed shortly. "Alright, I'll get you that, but you have to stay awkae until I say so or you don't get it, alright?

"Ok Ed, I will." Winry said.

"Good." Ed rounded the corner and came to a dead end. "Shit…." Ed turned to a door on his left and kicked it open, he saw a body lying in the room.

It was Riza Hawkeye, her cast on her arm was broken off and she was badly bruised, other than that and the fact she was unconscious, she was alright.

Ed walked past her and layed Winry down on the desk that was in the room, which was an office.

Winry moans as she's set down. "Ed….I'm cold…"

"I know, I'll be right there." Ed dragged Riza to the couch in the office and layed her down on it. Then he walked over to Winry and took off his red coat, he put it over her, she smiled thankfully. Ed leaned down and gently kissed her lips, she had no energy to kiss back, but Ed knew that is she could she would.

He sat beside Winry for the longest time, just waiting. Then he hears footsteps running then the door was thrown open and Havoc, Hughes, Armstrong, and Mustang all stepped in.

Mustang glanced at Riza then at the bloody mess in front of him. "Havoc, Armstrong, take care of Miss Rockbell and Edward. Hughes take care of Hawkeye, and I'll be back in a while." Mustang ordered then left.

Havoc rushed towards Winry, holding a large first aid kit, Armstrong followed. Hughes went over to Riza and propped her head up. Ed stood up in front of Winry.

Armstrong placed his unbandaged arm on Ed's shoulder. "We'll take care of her Edward, don't worry about a thing." Havoc smiled as he opened the first ad kit and lifted Winry's shirt up to just above her bellybutoon to clean the wound.

Ed nodded his head and held onto Winry's hand as he watched the two state alchemist clean and wrap Winry's wounds.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Havoc mentioned as he put away the first aid kit.

"Yea, I know that." Ed still held her hand.

"Well now, all she needs is rest, and I think she should get her rest back at her home, it'll be the best place for her Full Metal." Havoc said as he put Winry's shirt down.

Armstrong nodded and took the first aid kit over to Hughes, who bandaged Riza's arm again.

"Alright, then I'll take her home, oh and sorry about…uhh….exploding the whole front of the building…I was just pissed off at the time." Ed picked up Winry bridal style and held her close.

"No problem, I understand, now, here, take this money, and get yourself the train tickets home." Havoc shoved some money into the pocket of Ed's red coat, which hung from his arm.

"Thanks Jean." Ed then turned and walked out of the office.

Mustang stopped him at the door. "You have to get your wounds cleaned up also, Ed."

"No I don't, now get out of my way." Ed couldn't push past him due to the fact he was carrying Winry.

"Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, I order you to get your wounds wrapped." Mustang smirked.

"Oh for the love of wrenches! Ed, get your wounds all wrapped up! Other wise they'll never heal and then they'll get infected, then you'll die, and I'll never kisss you again if you don't! Winry screamed up at Ed.

Ed sighed. "Fine, but hurry up, I want to get Winry back home soon, before Pinako comes back from her vacation."

Mustang took Winry from Ed and he sat down on the desk, he took his shirt off to reveal five puncture wounds that go straight through his chest.

Winry looked away as Havoc cleaned and bandaged his wounds. "Alright, your all good, Ed." Havoc slapped him on the back as Ed stood up and slipped his shirt back on.

Ed took Winry back in his arms and looked back at the others as he exited the office. "Thank you." They all laughed, except of course Riza who was still out cold, and saluted.

Ed started his walk to the train station, Winry in his arms—and in his heart.

* * *

Ok, that wasn't much of a cliffhanger as the last one, lol. Please R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

THE END IS HERE! BUT I WILL ADD ANOTHER SECTION TELLING ALL OF YOU WHAT THE NAME OF MY NEW STORY WILL BE!

PLZ R&R!

* * *

Ed got to the train station without a problem, still carrying Winry, who was now asleep in his arms. Ed bought the train tickets, boarded the train, and took a couple seats in the back of the passenger car. He gently set Winry down in one of them and relaxed in the other seat, holding onto her hand. He was almost asleep when….

"Edward!" A high-pitched voice yelled right in his ear, he opened his eyes wider to get a better view of the little girl standing in front of him. "Do you remember me? I remember you! Look, I still have your penny!" Shana took the shiny penny out of her jumper pocket and held it in front of his face.

"That's good Shana; you changed your hair I see." Ed smiled, looking at the high pony tail on top of the girls head.

Shana nodded then looked at Winry. "Edward…your holding a dead girls hand…" Shana whispered and Ed laughed.

"No, she's not dead, she's only asleep. Her name is Winry."

"Is she your wife?" Shana sat down in the seat on the other side of Ed.

"No, she's not my wife…" Ed remembered his dream.

"Well then is she your girlfriend?" Shana poked Ed's arm.

Ed looked lovingly down at Winry, and then turned back to Shana. "Yea, yea she is my girlfriend."

Winry stirred in her sleep and muttered something about wrenches. Ed smiled.

Shana twirled her hair in her fingers and popped her bubble gum.

Ed slowly fell asleep also, just watching Winry, thinking of how beautiful she is, wondering when their next kiss will be….

Winry woke up on the train a few minutes after Ed fell asleep, she glanced at him. He looked peaceful, just sleeping there like that…then she looked at the seat next to his and saw a little girl looking at a penny in the palm of her hand.

The little girl looked over at Winry. "Hello Edward's girlfriend!" She had a huge smile on her face.

"Uhhhh….." Was all Winry could say.

"I'm Shana, I'm Ed's friend, and we met on the last train ride." Shana smiled at Winry, who was confused.

"Um, well, I'm Winry, Ed's-"

"Girlfriend." Shana cut in. "And you're lucky to have him, just like he's lucky lucky to have you."

"Yea I guess that's true." Winry agreed with the little girl. For the rest of the train ride Winry and Shana spent time talking about flower gardens, and tools, while they did each other's hair.

The train pulled into the station and Winry shook Ed awake. "whadayawan?" Ed mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. His eyes widen as he saw Winry with two high braided pig tails on top of her head.

"Shana did them, aren't they nice?" Winry smiled and Ed looked at Shana, who had a high braided bun in the back.

"Umm...yes…" Ed stood up and took hold of Winry's hand. "Let's go, Hun."

Shana pretended to throw up and Winry smiled. They both said their goodbyes then Ed and Winry jumped off the train just as it started to move again. Winry winced and held onto her stomach.

"What is it?" Ed stopped in front of her and held onto her arms. "Are you ok? Do you need anything? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Winry smiled again. "No, its just my cut, it hasn't healed all the way yet."

"Well if you're sure." Winry nodded and they walked arm in arm towards Winry's house.

When they got there Al was waiting outside for them. "Brother! Winry!" He jumped up and down, his armour clanking.

The front door opened just as Al relaxed and they had started to talk about how Ed proudly saved Winry. Pinako stepped out with tears in her eyes. "…Winry." She slowly went down the front steps, Winry walked to her and hugged her as tight as her pain would let her. "Oh Winry, when Al told me what had happened…I didn't want to believe it, but then I saw that the house was a mess, so I knew you weren't here." Pinako looked into Winry's bright sparkling blue eyes.

"It's alright, Pinako, I'm here now." Winry smiled then looked back at Ed, her hero.

"Well go sleep! You need to rest, but first we need to change your bandages, they've started to bleed through." Pinako examined Winry's arms and legs, then her stomach.

Ed stepped forward, followed by Al. "I'll do it." Ed took Winry's hand in his and led her upstairs, leaving Pinako and Al there…wondering what on earth just happened and why Winry would let Ed anywhere near her wounds….

Winry followed Ed into her room and laid down on her bed as Ed went to go get medical supplies. He came back a few minutes later to find Winry asleep. He smiled at her, quickly changed her bandages-but carefully-and layed down next to her. Ed wrapped his arm gently around her, and fell asleep once again. There they were, two 'love birds', as Pinako began to call them, laying side by side, asleep.

* * *

And that's that! I know this chapter's kinda askdghasugh;ag that's exactly what it is, lol, well that's the story, and like all stories, they all have to end. But wait! I am creating another story! More on that in the next section! 


	8. new story title and summary!

**Hello everyone! I have created a new story, the name is :**

**Full Metal & Feline**

**Summary:**

**When Ed's gets a partner for a dangerous mission, will he blow up in her face every time they talk…or will he show his true feelings for this new recruit…wait…she's not so new after all! But why hasn't Ed known about her before this mission to rescue an 8 yr old blind girl…who's…what! Whose daughter? And wait a minute…who is Lauren, the new recruit, related to that's also with the state!...**

**This story may confuse some of you first time readers who barely know the show, lol, or it might not. Well please read my new story and review as soon as you can, I need reviews to keep my self-esteem high so I can keep writing. Lol. **


End file.
